


Breathing Again

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt is very bad with showing feelings and apologizing, Jaskier has missed him even if he doesn't want to admit it, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Post Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Geralt has given himself some time wandering through the woods to think about the last thing he'd said to Jaskier and the way he'd hurt him the last they had spoken. Enough time to feel perhaps he can find a way to apologize to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Breathing Again

Once Geralt finally set out to find Jaskier he came to realize it was rather easy to track him down. Despite the fact that a year had passed it appeared that the bard’s habits were mostly the same; he was in yet another small village, in another tavern bothering married women and their daughters who merely glared at him and his awkward attempts at flirtation and seduction. Geralt winced as he watched a woman who appeared to be in her 50s slap him hard across the face knocking him on his ass before she grabbed her daughter by the arm dragging her out of the tavern. Geralt took this as his sign to step in. He approached the other man holding out a hand to help him up, Jaskier was too preoccupied rubbing at his reddened cheek and muttering about the overbearing mother to notice whose hand he was grasping as he was easily hoisted back onto his feet.

Once he looked up ready to thank the man who helped him back up and offer him a drink his face fell, he took a step back from him, hands down at his sides as he stared up at Geralt with a look that was hard to read; he could see the past hurt in his eyes along with an anger lingering.

“What do you want?” He asked, hurt heavy in his voice despite trying to appear angry.

“I need to talk to you.”

Jaskier laughed bitterly, “Come to tell me more ways that I absolutely ruined your amazing life?” He asked.

Geralt sighed, he’d hoped he wouldn’t still be angry, but he had every right to. He shouldn’t have gone off at him the way he had, but he’d been scared. How many times could he save his life, watch him nearly die and realize that if Jaskier wasn’t near him then his life wouldn’t be in such a constant state of danger. He thought about the bard’s gentle suggestion that they go off to the coast, find peace away from all of this. 

He grabbed Jaskier by the arm and led him out of the tavern away from the chatter of drunken patrons and into the small alley by the building where he felt they could get some peace. Jaskier once again jerked away from him, the way he glared at him admittedly hurt.

“We haven’t seen each other for a year, you can’t still be angry about that.”

He winced at his own words, okay that was not how he’d wanted this to go, not even the exact words that he’d meant to speak to him. He’d spent weeks roaming through the woods practicing what to say to Roach and yet when he was standing here with Jaskier in front of him he just wanted to slip into old habits. He wanted to be cold and stern, vacant, and roll his eyes at his upset. He wanted to pretend that it didn’t hurt him deeply that the last time they spoke he’d said such wretched things to him. He hated himself for not knowing what to say, how to handle this, how to handle him, or the way he felt towards him. He could see that Jaskier was on the verge of storming off.

“I’m not angry, I’m….You made it clear you didn’t want to see me again.” He said folding his arms across his chest.

He wasn’t angry, he was hurt. How couldn’t he be after being made to feel that he was in the way?

“I…What I said to you, I shouldn’t have said it. I shouldn’t have yelled at you or spoken to you that way.” 

Sorry was such an impossible word to work past his lips, it was in his mind, repeating a million times. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to beg him for forgiveness, to tell him that fear was what made him drive people away. Before him he’d never had to worry about anybody, only himself and he’d frankly never cared for himself all that much. He wasn’t used to others being around him, others that if they were to die, he’d never be able to process it and move on from it. 

“Why are you just here now?” His tone was softer, he still looked hurt by a fight from many months ago, but he didn’t appear like he was going to run off.

Geralt noticed how no matter how much time passed he always looked the same; always youthful in appearance, his eyes bright and full of life despite how much pain he’d experienced or witnessed. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to gently touch his bruised cheek and tease him for his habit of trying to bed the wrong women, but they weren’t in a place right now where he could do those things. His touch wasn’t welcomed like it was over a year ago.

“I needed time to think about what to say.”

Jaskier laughed, the sound hollow. “And asking me if I’m over it yet is the best you’ve come up with?” He pushed his fingers back through his hair. “Gods nothing changes does it….Look I am currently renting from a very lovely woman nearby, let’s go to my place and we can talk.” He offered not looking at him.

Geralt nodded grunting in response to the offer. He felt it might be easier to talk behind closed doors, away from those who might want to pry in something that was none of their business. Jaskier headed out of the alley with Geralt trailing behind him, the walk was relatively short, the house was situated between two shops. Jaskier slowly opened the door peeking in before stepping in and waving the other man in, he closed and latched the door behind them.

The home was small; there was a small wooden table with three chairs situated around it, another longer table pressed against the far wall with fruit and vegetables spread upon its surface, near the door was a cushioned chair and by it sat a basket filled with yarn. Two doors lead into what Geralt assumed was a bedroom and a bathroom. He followed Jaskier to the small table where they sat down together in an uncomfortable silence that made him wish he was back in the woods with Roach. He wished he could just insult him, joke, and Jaskier would shrug it off.

“Is she….Is she somebody that you’re involved with?” Geralt asked, he tried for casual, but he couldn’t help the edge of jealousy in his voice.

A small smile played at Jaskier’s lips as he picked up on that jealousy. “No, Gods no, she’s like eighty.” He said laughing. 

“Does she know you’re here?” 

“Of course, I help around, pay rent, cook for her, and…..I get to stay as long as I want, I just can’t bring women here.” He said sighing.

Geralt nodded, the silence resumed. 

“Do you remember when you talked about going to the coast, you were….You were talking about wanting to find what you’re passionate about.” He started, worried that he could easily ruin what easiness was now between them.

Jaskier tensed, he nodded his head his gaze focused on the floor. “Yes, I-I remember that, why?”

“What did you mean, I always figured you were just passionate about your music.”

“I have other interests you know; I love to read; I love to learn about sciences and alchemy. If you’d asked me more questions, you’d learned all that.”

He’d never thought to ask him questions; Jaskier had always talked, sometimes more than Geralt was comfortable with. He provided information without any prodding, besides Geralt until Jaskier and until Yennifer had had no reason to learn how to easily converse with others.

“I never thought to.” He confessed, it sounded stupid when he admitted it out loud.

Jaskier hummed in response. “Have you had any new companions?”

“No, just me and Roach lately.”

He felt he was being drawn to a place, to a person, two people. A part of him felt right being here right now, with Jaskier, hearing his voice, feeling those eyes on him when he did dare to look over at him. 

“I’m sure you’re happy with it being that way.”

Geralt shook his head. “No, not exactly. I-I…It was nice when you were….When you were around.” He looked towards the bard who was now staring at him, there was hope in his eyes, hope that he feared he might crush sooner or later again. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away, you were right about the coast, but….I feel like there’s something I need to do, somebody I need to find. After that maybe…Perhaps we could go there, the two of us.” 

He felt nervous when he received no response other than Jaskier continuing to stare at him, tears glistening in his eyes that soon rolled down over his cheeks. Geralt cautiously reached out brushing the tears from his bruised cheek with the pad of his thumb, he smiled when the bard leaned into his touch, his eyes falling closed as he pressed his cheek against the palm of the witcher’s hand.

“I’ve missed you y’know, even if you can be such an absolute bastard.” He confessed, his voice barely above a whisper, he turned his head to the side to press a kiss against the palm of his hand.

“I’ve missed you too….So you’ll accompany me?”

“Of course, I’ve been going out of my mind stuck in this village the past couple of months.” 

Geralt couldn’t help but smile at him, an excitement he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling swelling in his chest when Jaskier got out of his chair and moved to settle himself on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned down brushing his lips against his. Geralt eased them into a kiss, one hand pressed against the center of his back as he held the other man’s body close against his own, teeth biting and sucking against his bottom lip, the kiss deepened and he felt as if he were breathing for the first time in a year.


End file.
